


Tyrus bench scene confessions

by skyisblue28



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 3x13, 3x21, Angst, Coming Out, Confessions, Costume Day, Glee - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Somersault, bench scene, brittana, parallel, swings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyisblue28/pseuds/skyisblue28
Summary: After costume day fail, TJ confesses truth why he bailed Cyrus. One shot.





	Tyrus bench scene confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes, i'm not english native. Brittana parallel are actually 2 lines, lol.

It was stunning summer evening. Sun was going down and Cyrus sitting alone on the wooden bench, next to playground where kids was playing happily, but Cyrus was focused only on watching that beautiful view of evening sun.   
"Why aren't you swinging?" - boy heard familiar voice. It was TJ. He knew always when he is said, he goes swinging. TJ voice and face was still full of regret, but it was he. After costume day, where he supposed to go with Cyrus, but bailed him and went with Kira - pretty and confident girl from basketball team, his attitude changed a bit. He was more down, more dejected. Noe he sit next to him.  
"I associate them with some person too much." - Cyrus answered angry. In fact, swings was their thing. Swings was where they they met second time and know themself better . Where they made up after gun drama- "Person i prefer not to know" - he added.  
He understood allusion. Cyrus has right to hate him, no doubts.  
"I acted like jerk, i know" - TJ voice was quiet and weak - "I shouldn't do it, i'm so sorry"  
"You said it before, don't you remember?" - But apparently his previous apologies were not enough. Cyrus still was angry and heart broken. They were supposed to go together on costume say. Somersault, easy things he can't do. It was one of their favorite memories together.  
"Cyrus, I was so scared." - TJ confessed, his voice broken, almost crying.  
"Scared of what?" - brown haired boy didn't understand.  
"Remember when I said that you're only person I can talk like this?  
"Yeah" - Cyrus nodded. Of course he remember.  
"You're also only person who can make me feel like this. Like really happy. When i'm with you everything is better. And I feel like better person. Maybe i made it too obvious"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Kira. She noticed it. My feelings. I know she did, i heard it in her voice, in her eyes. I couldn't deny it and it scared me to death. I didn't know what to do. So i agreed on her stupid costume plan, but i regret it very much. When i saw your face that day, so sad and dissapointed I realized it was mistake. Do you understand what i mean?"  
"TJ, are you...? - boy asked very suprised.  
"Yes. The point is, I don't wanna be friends with you, Cy."  
"Oh" - Cyrus whispered, a bit sad. Maybe he still didn't understand.  
"I tried to run away and it's my fault. But i am here, because i don't want to do it anymore. I'm tired. Every day feels like war. And the truth is that when i'm with you i understand what people mean when they talk about love."  
Cyrus was sitting genuinely shocked. He couldn't even say a word.  
"You don't have to..."  
"No. - Cyrus finally spoke - When I first saw you you was just that scary baskeball guy. So confident and fearless. Then you helped me to get that muffin. I never expected to being so close with you. Buffy said you're toxic and bully. And when you helped me did somersault. TJ, I think you're a lot of better than people think. Even than you think about yourself.   
"Does it mean that...?"  
"So thats why it hurted me so much. Our thing. I thought maybe i'm not so important for you. "  
"You're. You know you're."  
"You're important for me too, TJ."  
TJ takes his hand in his and holds. Shamelessly. And then they are closing and kiss. Lips to lips. Slowly, like first kisses are.   
"Promise me you never ditch me again."  
"I promise. Never" - TJ smiles genuinely first time after costume day bail. Weight drops from their hearts. They are watching sunset. Together.


End file.
